


Words Like Knives Sharp Enough

by dancinbutterfly



Series: ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora, Alpha Ennis, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Breeding, Condoms Were Not Used, Confession, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Bondage/S&M, Discussion of lifestyle ABO D/s, Discussion of lifestyle D/s, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ennis/Kali specific infidelity in the background(no other infidelity), Feelings, Fictional ABO History, Forgiveness, Fraternity Brothers, M/M, Mentions of Monks, Mentions of Vikings, Mentions of possible non-graphic dub-con that occurred in the 10th Century AD, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Hale, Power Bottom Derek, Power Dynamics, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Love, Top Ennis, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to tell Stiles the truth sooner rather than later. He knew this was coming, he just thought he'd be ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Like Knives Sharp Enough

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to for the cheerleading [val_brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/val_brown) and the QUEEN of ABO [tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunteeton) for the beta. If you havent read her Sherlock ABO series, RUN DONT WALK. It makes this look like chicken scratch.
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. This one is from Panic! at the Disco's This Is Gospel (Piano Version). Original Lyric "These words are knives enough to leave scars."
> 
> WARNINGS AND ANSWERS TO ABO, D/s, & MPREG QUESTIONS! : (contains spoilers)  
> \- click the end notes to see all the details or are concerned by any of the tags/warnings.

Stiles absolutely will not fuck him. Derek is ready to cry. He’s ready to beg, down on his knees in full supplication posture with his palms face up, the back of his hands resting on the ground to just blow him so he can choke on that Alpha cock but no. 

So far, its been nothing-all kisses and handjobs for three weeks. Handjobs for fuck’s sake. Not that Derek doesn’t like his dick and love Stiles’s big beautiful hands. It’s just that his cock isn’t his main erogenous zone. The hormones are getting out of control and making his ass feel so empty he it's like he will never be filled again. 

Stiles is twenty and lives in the upperclassmen dorms with his roommate Scott. His bed is an extra-long twin and they barely fit on it sprawled out together side by side. Derek wants to bend at the knees, hold the wood frame and open for Stiles to fuck into. He wants to burn off afterglow sitting on the floor at Stiles’s feet while they both do homework. Maybe he could rest his head on Stiles's knee while the hand not holding a

“No,” he whines as Stiles kisses the underside of his jaw and twists his wrist on the head. “No please Stiles I need-“

“I know what you think you need.”

“You want me to beg?”

“You said traditional Omegas took what Alphas gave them.”

Derek hates himself for that. It is true of course. It's also true that this kind of teasing is usually saved for special occasions, right? Right? He isn’t sure. He hasn’t dated anyone traditionally since Paige back in high school and she’d been all about following protocol, which he’d really liked when he was fifteen. Now he he just wants Stiles back inside his body making him wet and feral with desire. 

“Nothing untraditional about begging. I’m begging Stiles. I want you inside me.”

“And you do it so sweet,” Stiles laughs. “I’d call you honey if I didn't think pet names were gross copouts,” he says, biting his lower lip, pulling it out and sucking gently. “It’s how you taste when I lick you out.”

He’s evil. Derek wants him like no one else he’s ever met in his life. “Please. Oh Stiles, please.”

“Get in my bed. Just get in there.”

No pleases this time. Stiles uses them in public now but like this, he’s stopped because it's better for Derek without them. He crawls into the sheets in nothing but his boxers and when Stiles covers his back and finally, for the first time in weeks, touches his slippery hole he cries out like he’s been shot.

“You feel like you’re on fire. Oh my god.”

“Do you need me to beg?” he asks again, he never did get an answer. “I will. I’ll beg pretty if you’ll fuck me again. No one’s ever fucked me like you did. Never.”

“Never?” Stiles’s eyes go comically wide. “Like ever?”

“Do I sound like I’m joking,” He snaps. “Get those fingers inside me or I’ll break them.”

“No,” Stiles says, placing his palm open on the back of Derek’s neck and digging in with blunt fingernails. “You won’t. You’ll take what I give you and love it.” Then he presses and Derek’s whole body goes liquid. 

Oh, god, he has never been physically put down by a lover before. Omega-specific nerve receptors in his brain are going crazy and the gland beneath Stiles’s hand is spitting out dopamine, serotonin, norepinephrine and any other chemicals it can dream up to reward him for getting an Alpha put him in his place. Basically, Derek feels so good tears spring to his eyes. 

“Yes, sir,” he whispers and feels the aborted shaking in the strong hand on his neck. “Thank you. Oh fuck, thank you.”

“You don’t need to beg,” Stiles promises. “You never need to beg with me. I’ll give you what you want. Just trust me.”

Trust me. The two most dangerous words in the human language. The last time he went to his knees for an Alpha who said “trust me” he had looked up at Kate’s thick blonde curls while she petted his face and said she loved his "big beautiful blue eyes." Then she’d murdered his “sicko pervert” family while he waited for her on the bleachers of the school football field, watching Laura direct Cora’s late-night middle school band practice. 

“I can’t.”

“Yeah you can. When you are ready let me know. Until then we’ll just do this.”Stiles's fingers sink in deep, too deep, almost too much. Derek keens at the pleasure and claws at Stiles’s blue flannel sheets. 

Stiles laughs but doesn’t cease his thrusting. “Oh my god bite a pillow or something. I’ve got neighbors on both sides.”

“Yes sir,” Derek pants as Stiles’s fingers hammer on his prostate. Waves of pleasure crest over him like the ocean only after a minute or two it shifts into something more like a tsunami and he needs to get away. He needs to get away right the fuck now. 

He smacks at Stiles and chokes out a horse “Stop,” before falling out of bed and scrambling on his hands and feet to the bathroom. All the popcorn, Twizzlers and Coke they had at the movie at the Student Life building hurls itself out of his body at breakneck speed. Thank god he makes it to the toilet in time. 

Twenty minutes vanish in a haze of headaches and hurling. When he comes back to himself Stiles is seated folded up in the hallway just outside the door. He looks like he wants to be inside but Derek isn’t a small man. He takes up all the space in the room.

Derek slides down to rest his forehead on the cool tile but manages to maintain his eye contact with Stiles. It’s twisty and tricky but he doesn’t want to leave those brown eyes. They feel safe when everything else in his life is terrifying. He counts the number of times Stiles blinks (ten) and licks his lips (seven) and begins to speak (four) and each one makes his heart sink. All that turns out to be better than the reality.

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Stiles asks with a cold, level tone.

Derek feels another wave of bile threaten to rise up against him. “Way to jump to conclusions.”

“Am I wrong?”

Derek closes his eyes against tears. Stupid strep. Stupid biology. Stupid need. Stupid everything. Most of all his stupid, stupid self for having bareback sex with this beautiful man and that beastly brute so close together. A tear leaks out. “No.”

Stiles reaches out towards him then pulls back and tucks his hand under his chin. He looks hungry for the contact. He looks like he's going to resist before wrapping his fingers around Derek's wrist. No cuff could feel so good.

“Derek?”

“Nh-hm?”

“Derek, is it mine?”

Any question but that one. He could live with any question but that. He squeezes his tears back. “I don’t know, Stiles.” He blinks a few times and looks up. “I want it to be.”

Stiles says nothing. He just drops his head back against the cinderblock bathroom. He closes his eyes. “The big guy.”

“Yeah. Ennis. But I just-” He drags his hand down his face. Everything hurts all of a sudden. “I wasn’t going to tell you like this.”

“Or course you weren't.”

“Another month, maybe two? Before I started showing. I was going to have a plan by then. I’d have things to say, the right things. Now, I’m not ready. Wasn’t. Jesus.” He rests his forehead on the toilet seat. “You can kick me out if you want but I don’t think I can get up.” 

"Yeah? And how were you planning on telling me?"

Well okay. Derek feels like he’s been slapped. He forces back a flinch to give Stiles a smile. Theres a right way to do this. 

“No, well, in the bathroom yeah,” he says to make Stiles laugh. It’s jagged and sharp but it's still a Stiles laugh which means there’s hope so he charges on. “But no. I told you, I got scared that day so I made the stupidest mistake of my whole life. I was just waiting for an excuse to apologize to you when I found out. I swear. It’s just timing. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do regarding the baby, Stiles, or me, I swear. It’s only-“ he breaks off and tries to sit up straight. He makes it about halfway. “You feel it too. You were smart about it where I was a fucking idiot but I know you feel it too, this thing we can have.”

“But this is a lot.”

“I know. So how about just - fifteen minutes. I need fifteen minutes and a glass of water and I’ll go,” Derek promises as another wave of nausea - stress induced this time, he’s sure of it - rolls over him. 

Stiles's fingers turn into a vice, so biting as to be painful. “Like this right? It’s supposed to hurt when I want to correct you.”

Derek nods, his heart double-timing every other beat. The pain is centering, grounding. It makes his hand white in contrast to the olive of his arm. “Pain can keep you human,” he whispers. “It can be good.”

“I don’t really get it,” Stiles admits, his fingernails cutting the surface and drawing blood. “I don’t know what to do with any of this. I’m just trying to do this right.”

“Just stay,” Derek chokes out on a sob and he feels so weak. He closes his eyes against the feeling as he begs.“For a little while. I understand you can’t do this, I swear, I-“

“I’m not leaving,” Stiles says, his other hand finally entering their personal passion play to cup Derek's face. That would scare the shit out of Derek if it weren’t for the grip on his wrist holding him to earth. “Open your eyes. I’m not going.”

“But I-“

“You hooked up. You hooked up a lot.” The thumb on his face wipes under his eyes and that's when Derek realizes he’s crying. “So what? People like to fuck. I do. I mean, I know I’ve had my share of hook ups. Granted I don’t look like a Greek statue made flesh so didn’t get it as often as you probably- seriously have you seen yourself? But I did get it good and it's not like I dated or even liked everyone I slept with.” He brushes his nose against Derek’s. “You waited to say but you never lied to me. I get that.”

“I couldn’t tell you yet," Derek repeats. "I hadn't figured out how. As soon as I knew I was going to-” 

“I know,” he kisses Derek gently on the mouth. 

It's utterly unbelievable. He shouldn't know. He shouldn't understand. He shouldn't have any room in his heart left for Derek, not after this. It's fine by him that Stiles isn't committing to raising this baby. Derek doesn't need that. He's just so relieved that Stiles isn't leaving, storming out the way he has every right to after Derek kicked him out and fucked around and generally failed at being a decent person two months ago. That Stiles has that kind of compassion for Derek, of all people, after everything, is the best thing to happen to Derek in ten years. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do?”

Derek nods into Stiles’s touch. He doesn’t know how to say - my family was murdered so I was ready to restart my family ten years ago. They’re not that close yet. Then again, they’re not close enough to be talking about babies either. “We’re a traditional family, my sister and I, but it's just us.”

“I thought traditional families were usually big.”

“I had eight siblings and my uncle and cousin lived with us before some religious fundamentalists murdered them all.” He coughs and spits excess bile into the toilet. He can’t manage to say Kate’s name. “Cora barely even remembers what a traditional life can be like. She doesn’t do any of the old ways she does remember - calls it an Alpha’s prerogative.”

“Derek.”

“So, um, I’m keeping it. She’s my Fylí̱ Alpha until I mate. Paternity isn’t as important as mates or head of the family if you’re traditional.” 

So called traditional children are born out of desire and raised in love. Who the biological pieces were contributed by doesn’t matter so long as somewhere, there’s a record for genetic disease related reasons. 

The obsession with bloodlines came from Alphas obsessed with passing on their _things_ and _stuff_ to genetic heirs. That was ridiculous given the way heats affected Omega self-control and, more importantly, the ineffectiveness of birth control prior to this century. Omega Rights Activists, biologists and people who didn’t believe that Alphas and Betas should be allowed to control how Omegas used their bodies all agreed that just didn’t make any sense. Of course repression never made sense. 

Traditional was called so because it was a much older concept with variations that existed all over the world in cultures from Africa to the sub-Indian continent, to Norse, to the Inca, to the early Judeo-Christian prior to the rise of Medieval Church. Then again lots of things that were old looked new once the popes came in and said “Don’t you do it!” like, Alpha/Alpha anal sex and eating meat on Fridays. 

So to people who weren’t raised traditionally, the whole lifestyle came off looking like a newer concept than babies and marriage that passed through just one-to-one pairs. That way those _things_ and _stuff_ wouldn’t risk loss to possible "illegitimacy". Yep, that worked super well for the all those other kings and queens that didn’t own the world anymore. 

Before the fire, there had been a book in the house library that traced Derek’s family tree back to it's beginnings in written history. Apparently that was a blind breeding involving a low-level Alpha Viking lord, a British Omega novice in sequestered for his first heat sequestered and four of the Omega's Alpha brother monks. The Vikings had landed, sacked, pillaged, raped the town and the monastery and almost all of them had left except the one who had initiated the blind breeding. He chose to stay, take the Omega boy as his mate and set up an Viking outpost for his king near the monastery on that shore in northern England. 

Derek visited that town on the coast during his semester abroad when he was twenty-three and the monastery was still there. He’d written his name in the guestbook and started rewriting what he could from memory of the family history in a notebook he bought in the gift shop. 

It was another two hundred years before their Fylí̱ Alpha had the name Hale. Nevertheless seven hundred years is a long run in Derek’s opinion. He’s proud of that, proud that Kate didn’t destroy everything of a bloodline that had been been unbroken for over a thousand years. So soon after Laura had died, he'd needed to see that place, it had given him hope for himself and his family. Just remembering it it made his choice easy, even if Ennis was the father. In the end, if Stiles wasn’t his mate, the paternity would be moot.

“I can’t do anything else.”

“Because you’re traditional.” Stiles's eyes go flat. There’s no judgement but it’s still just…empty.

Derek scrambles for the right words, the ones that will explain what he means.“We don’t have anything prohibiting abortion. I just meant me. Derek. _I_ have to keep it.”

Stiles nods and he seems…pleased? Relieved? For such an open guy, Stiles can be unbelievably hard to read when he pulls down the blinds over the light behind his eyes. After a small eternity he smiles. "I can live with that, come on. Let's get you up."

"Up?"

"Yeah. Mommys-to-be can't sit and rot on the floor." His grip on Derek's beautifully wrecked wrist loosens as he gently tugs Derek to his feet. "It's not the done thing."

"What is?"

"I'm thinking cuddling," Stiles replies matter of factly, leading him like an obedient puppy. "Objections?" 

"No Alpha," he whispers, exhausted in the pure relief. He was already barefoot from earlier so when Stiles climbs into bed, Derek follows right after. He doesn't sleep though. He doesn't want to miss one moment of Stiles's arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> -This fic has become ABO mpreg. If you've read Tried and Tested - you know I take that seriously and wont misuse or abuse it. If you havent, I promise not to misuse or abuse me. Please let me convince you.  
> -Derek is going to talk to Stiles about the baby this story. Please remember that he is a person with massive flaws and that he's doing his best. Unfortunately thats not always very good.  
> -This chapter contains details, actions, and histories of a poly D/s universe which has since faded in the first in the rise of the Christendom across Europe then in the wake of an Omega Rights Movement much like the stereotype 50s housewife/virginal teenage girl are not the icons they used to be. Derek, however, comes from a traditional family and really really likes it.  
> -He also likes the more liberated sexual freedom of being able and free to go around fucking whoever he wants (just like any modern real life man or woman with body agency can) at least he did before he met Stiles. Now he just wants Stiles. In regards to his relationship with Stiles. Though promiscuity, group sex, and D/s will be between DISCUSSED him and Stiles, it's not known much anymore in the greater universe and ONLY the D/s and light S&M(think voluntary biting and scratching)will take place from now on.  
> -Though a traditional ABO relationship is discussed in length and practiced, it should be noted that its not necessarily the 100% end game.


End file.
